


Little and Broken

by vampphobic



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Other killers and survivors will make an appearance, Quality Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampphobic/pseuds/vampphobic
Summary: Jamie Lloyd gets stuck in the Entity's realm and becomes the surrogate child to a bunch of serial killers.





	1. Footnotes

  
These are just some little notes and stuff I figured I'd explain before the story starts for clarity's sake but it's not necessary to read any of it

\- For the sake of this story a nightmare on elm street (both the remake and original), dead by daylight, and Halloween all exist within the same universe  
\- I'm completely disregarding the curse of Micheal Myers bc lol fuck that  
\- None of the interactions between Jamie and Micheal are incestuous in any way, shape, or form. That's nasty.  
\- This story takes place in modern times (aka 2018) bc it makes my life easier  
\- For lack of better word Jamie is kind of acting as a therapy dog for Anna, Micheal, and Freddy  
\- None of the relationships portrayed are pedophilic or incestuous in any way  
\- I'll work out an official timeline later but as for now Jamie is 7, Kathryn/Katherine is an adult and hasn't seen her father since the Final Nightmare, Laurie is still 17 and doesn't know Jamie is her daughter. Make what you will of that timeline wise  
\- I'm using a cross between OG Freddy and remake Freddy (without the pedophilia ofc) 


	2. Chapter One

Quentin sprints full speed through Badham Preschool, silent save for the sound of his sneakers pounding against the floor almost as hard as his heart is slamming against his rib cage. He skids around a corner and collides with something small, sending both him and whatever he collided with to the floor. Quentin groans as he sits up and freezes when he locks eyes with a little girl. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying and tears stain her pink cheeks. Her messy brown bangs are plastered to her forehead with blood from a gash on her forehead.

Quentin hurriedly rolls off her and watches as she sits up slowly and brushes hair away from her face. There's a glassy yet still terrified look in her eyes and her wrist is twisted at an unnatural angle. Quentin winces looking at it and tentatively scoots a little closer. "You okay, kiddo?" He asks quietly. _Look at the blood dumbass, she's obviously not okay._ He thinks to himself but keeps quiet as the girl turns her glassy gaze to him. Her vacant stare deeply unnerves him and he briefly wonders if she's just an illusion created by Freddy. Quentin shakes his head sighs. The humming is getting louder by the second and he doesn't have time to waste if he wants to get out alive with the kid.

"Hang in there okay? I'll get us out of here." He mumbles as he scoops her into his arms. He quickly dismisses the idea of her being an illusion. She's far too warm and solid to be a trick of Freddy's.

Cradling her carefully against his chest seems to do the trick and little girl suddenly snaps to attention. She sniffles and cranes her neck to look up at Quentin.

"Who are you?" She asks in a quiet voice.

Quentin gives what hopes is a reassuring smile but probably looks more like a grimace. "I'm Quentin, He replies, "What's your name?"

"Jamie." She whispers.

Before he can respond, a sharp sting shoots through his face and he drops Jamie with a yelp of pain. He hears Jamie scream and a familiar deep laugh before the room flickers out and he's greeted with the sight of a slightly frantic Nea looking down at him.

 


	3. Chapter Two

  
"Sorry. Had to wake you up somehow, Nea says with a shrug, "Cmon, Laurie and Claudette opened the gate." She says tugging on Quentin's arm. She must've dragged him outside somehow. Then again he didn't weight much. He can faintly see the open gates in the distance and allows Nea to help him up. He starts heading towards the gate, feeling as if he's forgetting something.

"Shit." Quentin mutter and turns back towards the preschool. He left Jamie when Nea woke him up. He left her with Freddy who will no doubt kill her if Quentin doesn't find and wake her up soon. Quentin breaks into a sprint, sneakers slipping on the wet grass and fog swirling around his feet.

"What the hell, Smith?!" Nea calls from behind him.

"Jamie! I left Jamie with Krueger and if I don't hurry, he's gonna kill her!" He shouts in reply.

"Who the fuck is Jamie?" Nea asks, exchanging confused looks with Laurie and Claudette.

"No time to explain! Go on without me! I'll catch up!" Quentin calls as he disappears into the preschool.

"What's he doing?" Laurie asks as Nea shakes her head and turns back to the gate.

"Hell if I know. No sense in waiting for him though." She says and starts to walk away.

"But we can't just leave him behind! We have to go back for him or least wait for him." Claudette chimes in.

"Yeah and risk getting killed again." Nea snaps. It's not like she meant to snap at them. She's just tired and the slashes across her back curtesy of Freddy, throb painfully. Laurie opens her mouth to say something but shuts it again and heads towards the open gate with Nea. Claudette pauses and looks back at the school, reluctant to leave Quentin behind.

"I'll stay." She says, softly but determined.

"I'll stay with you." Laurie says and holds her hand out to Claudette. The two girls link their hands together and sit by the gate, waiting for Quentin to return. Nea sighs and contemplates joining them before shaking her head. She's got nothing against Quentin and would do what she can to help him when she can, but there's no way in hell she's risking her ass a second time. You'd better come back alive, Smith. And with one last glance towards the preschool, Nea heads through the gate and back to the campfire. 


	4. Chapter Three

  
Freddy's laugh turns into a low snarl as Quentin blinks out and his claws slash through thin air. He turns and angrily kicks the wall and instantly regrets it. Cursing under his breath, he turns around and notices the little girl for the first time. Her brown eyes are wide with fear and messy brown bangs are plastered to her forehead with blood. She appears to be strangely devoid of any slashes or cuts meaning she couldn't have possibly been one of his previous victims. Not too late to become a new one though. Freddy thinks as his face splits into a wide grin.

"Didn't anyone tell you schools out, Princess?" He says as he circles the girl.

Using her good arm, Jamie pushes herself back until she bumps against the wall and realizes she's cornered. Her only escape path would be darting past Freddy but she quickly dismisses the idea when she sees the dim light glinting off razor sharp claws. Her leg throbs dully at the sight of the claws and Jamie instinctively rubs the jagged, pink scar on her calf. Her eyes go glassy as she remembers to source of the scar. The laundry chute is dark and cramped and Jamie is thankful she's so small. Loud bangs echo behind her as Micheal rams the knife into the chute hoping to stab her. Jamie crawls a little faster and screams in pain as the knife sinks into her leg.

Freddy steps closer and crouches down so that he's eye to eye with Jamie and runs his claws over her cheek lightly, snapping her out of her memories. Jamie scrunches her eyes shut and twists her head away. "Leave me alone!" She cries.

Freddy pouts sarcastically. "But playtimes just begun. We can't let the fun end so soon now can we?" He says, sliding his hand lower until it's wrapped around her little neck. Jamie whimpers and squirms as he tightens his grip on her neck, claws beginning to draw blood from the pressure. Jamie paws weakly at his hand and sobs and Freddy tightens his grip. He grins as he looks into her tear filled brown eyes but just as quickly as it appeared, the grin disappears as a certain memory claws it's way out from the depths of his mind.  
 _\---------------------------------------------  
"I won't tell Fred! I swear!" Loretta_ _pleads._

_"Damn right you won't." He responds as he chokes her. He really hopes Katherine went inside like he told her to. Loretta struggles before going limp and he lets her body drip with a hollow thump._

_"Mommy!" Katherine comes running over and Freddy curses under his breath. He reaches out and grabs her by the arm before she can reach Loretta's still warm body._

_"Mommy's gone, alright? I had to punish her for snooping in daddy's special work. You can't tell anyone else about this or daddy'll have to punish you too understand?" He growls._

_Katherine sniffles and nods, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Good."_  
\---------------------------------------------  
Freddy Krueger was a lot of things. Short tempered. Unpredictable. Calculating. Serial killer. All around asshole. Father. But the one thing he was not and never would be was a pedophile. He could definitely see where people got the idea from and maybe he did deserve to burn but if he was gonna burn it sure as hell wouldn't be for a crime he didn't commit. And he wouldn't go down alone either.   
\---------------------------------------------  
As much as he wanted to he couldn't stay mad at Kathy. He wanted to hate her for ratting him out but he couldn't. She'd always be his baby girl and he'd always love her.   
\---------------------------------------------  
It'd be an absolute lie to say he wasn't a little proud of Katherine. Even if she did stab him with his own glove and shove a pipe bomb in his chest. She was smart enough to beat him at his own game. He'd get his revenge though. He never stayed dead for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and feedback appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> "This is my family. I found it all on my own. It is little and broken but still good. Yeah, still good." -Stitch


End file.
